Bella and the Beast
by vampxpirate
Summary: Mix of beauty and the Beast with Twilight...Bella obviously is belle, and Edward is the beast.. please RxR....BxE fic Rated T for future stuff
1. Prolouge : The Tale

**Beginning of the story....**

**Changed oon 1/18**

**enjoy**

* * *

Prologue

A few years ago, 6 to be exact, there was a beautiful prince who lived on his own, in a large medieval castle. He was selfish, and impatient. He would always throw large parties, and be caught with many women.

On one particular night, the prince held an extravagant banquet. He was immersed into many conversations being surrounded by whores and loud music. In the middle of his get-together, all the lights were blown out and, girls shrieked.

"Calm down!" the prince said, trying not to slur his words, "a fair wind must have blown out the candles. Jasper! Go light more candles!"

After this Jasper, his loyal friend, and butler did as he was told. After the party was restarted, a loud knock came to the front door. The prince went to answer it and saw an old woman, in a cloak in the bitter cold.

"Fair sir..." she began, "You are graced with a wonderful home, and the heat of love. May I enter to keep myself out of the harsh winter? In turn I will give you this rose."

The old woman held out a red rose out of her cloak. She looked up at the prince, with a warm smile. The prince was not known to show hospitality, and being asked this, he was enraged, his muscles tightened, and he responded, "Foolish Old Hag! Do you not know whom you are talking to?! I am Prince Edward Cullen, of Paris! I am not one who shows hospitality! Especially with a damn flower as payment!!!"

He was breathing heavily, after his little rant, and the warm smile on the old woman's face turned into a wicked grin. This grin spread from ear to ear as she swiftly tore of the cloak. To the prince's surprise, the old woman was no longer old, and no longer ugly.

A beautiful tall woman with long white hair trailing down her sides was now in the place of the old woman. Still holding the rose, the woman started, "I am the one who's foolish, am I?! Edward Cullen you I curse, until you learn the true meaning of love! I banish you to a life, of hatred, disgust, and loneliness. To replace your beauty you will become a monster!"

While the woman spoke, Edward fell to his knees in pain, as the guests of his party fled screaming. He was clearly in pain as she continued, "No one will remember you as you were, they will flee from the vicinity, and live normal lives. But You! You, will stay here, and you will suffer! This rose will slowly wilt away. Eight years you have to find love."

Then in an instant Edward screamed in pain. His body was ablaze, burning through every cell in his body. His beautiful skin turned pale and ice cold.

"Edward Cullen! You must find love! Or else you will be damned for forever and eternity!" This was all Edward could bear before the woman disappeared, leaving him suffering on the ground.

Soon all his waiters, butlers, friends, and all who remained in the palace were as well changed. He saw his friends, the workers in the palace; change into what he had become… They were all cold, and fierce, eyes glowing with pain, Edward felt guilty.

He slowly stood to see the rose the woman held was in front of him, glowing. He swiftly took the rose, headed to his quarters, and ruined everything in there. His damnation was only the beginning of his new life as a monster…


	2. Unwanted Vistor

**Chapter 2 is herre!!!!**

**I never thought I'd get 3 reviews in 2 hours! Remember I dont own twilight or beaty and the beast.**

**enjoy! 3**

* * *

Paris is my favorite town, not just because I live there, but because, I've come to love everything there. I knew everyone in our small town, and they have come to know me and my father. My father was an inventor. Many people called him crazy, but I knew my papa couldn't possibly an inch away from sane.

Today I was going to go to the library, again. Not many girls in our village knew how to read, but I could. I would always go into town to buy fresh baguettes, and to get my favorite books.

"Sebastian?" I called entering the library. Sebastian was the old man who owned the library, but his son worked in it. Then I could see him as I walked past the fiction part. He was sitting in his favorite chair with a book in his hands looking right at me.

"Bella, dear!" He exclaimed still in his chair. "How many books today?" he asked as a smile spread across his face.

"Bonjour Sebastian, three today." I told him returning his smile. He was one of the sweetest old men I ever met.

"Bella, one day you're going to have to find a new library! Haven't you read all the books in here yet?" he asked as a low chuckle escaped his ancient throat.

"Almost, but I could never leave this old place! You see, I met this old man who runs a library, and we've been friends ever since." I said stifling a series of giggles.

"Ah yes! I seem to know him very well. Well, you should be off." He said waving. "Bye, Bella"

"Bye, Sebastian!"

As I walked out into the warm French village, I greeted all the shop owners. "Bonjour!" I sang to them waving, a huge smile across my face.

After my adventure through town, greeting everyone, I went home. I carefully walked through the meadow, because I wasn't exactly balanced. Walking slow always seemed to bore me to no end so I decided to sing.

I didn't know many songs so I just made it up as I went along…

_I never knew how I could feel._

_Before I felt, __you,__ felt this…_

_I don't want to waste this precious time._

_I just want you here with me!_

I wasn't very creative so I just repeating that line. Little did I know that I was home already. My dad, Charlie, was laughing inside. I quickened my pace so I ran into the house, to see the annoying ma, Mike.

Ever since I was 16, Mike would always ask me to marry him. The truth was he was very creepy. But I couldn't let Charlie know that. He was to set on finding me a husband.

"Bella! Join us!" the greasy, abnormal, sketch ball, that was Mike. He motioned for me to sit next to him, but I politely declined, "I'm sorry, Mike, I'm not feeling very well, and would hate to get you ill."

I had to turn around to cover the smile that spread across my face. Still turned around I spoke again, "I'm going into the meadow, dad. Come get me before your convention."

I swiftly moved out of the house and proceeded to the meadow. Then it occurred to me my father, was going to be gone for the remainder of the week.

I should probably go back and help him. At my thought, I got up to get back to my house, to see a slug-like creature moving towards me. This "creature" could be none other than Mike. I was very displeased to see that he had is eyes fixed on me, trying his best at a 'sexy' smile. (failing miserably.)

"Bella, I want to know maybe while your father is gone if you want company?" he tried so hard to sound seductive. As he took a step towards me I took a step back. "Well I thought I'd let you know Charlie left. He sent me to tell you."

At hearing my father's name I was completely shocked. That was my one weakness, my father. He'd taken care of me since my mother died. It didn't help that Charlie was old either. "W-what did he tell you?" I asked my throat tightening at my words.

"He said, 'make sure my Bella is safe'. What a load of crap!" He chuckled as though he told a joke, and immediately took long strides for me.

What mike didn't know was that my horse, Philippe was kept in the meadow. I took a quick glance at the nearing, Mike, back to the stable. Before he knew it, I was on my feet running to the stable. I grabbed my red riding cloak, and Philippe.

"Bella!" I heard Mike yell, "Aww playing hide and seek? You could just tell me you like me!" I shuddered at his words. Who could like, let alone love that?!

"Chyeaa!" I yelled getting Philippe to move. Soon I was headed onto a path in the forest, right now I had to be away from Mike.

* * *

**what do you think? Tell me your thoughts on Mike...**

**plus I have a couple of new ideas for the next chapter already but i need a few more reviews...Thankies!!!**


	3. What's This?

**Here it is, and just to let you all know it is really short. I just had to finish this part up so...yah! Enjoy!**

* * *

As I ventured into the woods I could faintly hear the annoying voice that made my skin crawl, Mike's. He was following me, and I knew Philippe couldn't outrun his horse. What made me more scared was hearing Mike's friends. They were always trying to get me in bed with one of them, especially mike!

It seemed as though I was riding for hours, as cold air surrounded me tightening all my muscles. It was hard for Philippe to run as well. But despite my pain from the cold, I knew I would never let Mike, or his goons, take me.

Nearing in my site was a castle. A huge beautifully, constructed castle. I could hear Mike's voice getting louder screaming, "Bella! If you just slept with me I wouldn't be chasing you and you wouldn't be running!"

I was gaining speed toward the large metal gates, of the castle. What was interesting was, no matter how many times I rode through the woods did I ever see this castle. I don't know how long I had thought about it but Philippe had stopped at the gate, and I jumped down from his chocolate saddle.

My legs were throbbing from my ride on Philippe. So it made it hard to push open the gate . The gate itself must have been around 1500 lbs. It took all my strength to make it move a couple inches, so I could barely squeeze through. Philippe had already turned to go home as I made my way to the beautiful castle.

I could barely hear Mike or his other cronies as I reached the door.There was a marvelous metal knocker on the giant wooden door. Seeing as my height was only 5' 4", I couldn't reach. So my other choice was to go right out and open the door.

I took the wood and gripped the door handle into my hands. It took the strength of both my arms to pry the door open. It was extremely dark and too my surprise somewhat abandoned. How could someone leave a place like this?

"Hello?" I called out into the darkness. It had been a few minutes until a small but low voice called, 'Bonjour ma cherie!"

* * *

**WHAT'D YOU THINK?**

**I'll have a poll up in my pro for people to vote on so do it if you want another chapter.**


	4. So Give Me All Your Poisonand Some Tea

**I know I have been MIA but ppl really seem to want this so here is a sampler as i work on the next chappie....this time i will actually work for this story....**

**love you lots,**

**Lethie**

**btdubs i own only the plot respectful owners i mean no intentional copyright infringement**

* * *

The body that matched the mysterious voice did not seem to fit. Out of the shadows a large, bear like man emerged grinning widely.

"Oh ma pauvre ( my poor thing) follow me, and take a seat by the fireside," he said dazzling me. I took the time to recognize extremely muscular features, curly brown hair abnormally pale skin, and ocher colored eyes.

"How strange…." I thought to myself out loud. He glanced at me and chuckled almost as if he had heard me. This large man guided me to a chair on the far side of the room where a blazing flame was kept.

"Ma Cherie, my name Is Emmett please I am at your service, would you like some tea?" he asked me. Smiling once again he nodded and said in a low voice, "Tea for the guest Alice?"

Soon after, a pixie like woman danced over to me with a cup of warm tea sitting in her hands. She reached me and held the cup out, gently asking me to take it without any words. She held a blank moment before introducing herself as Alice.

This Alice was the epitome of happiness. She, as well as Emmett, were a perfect welcoming party. That was until a gorgeous blonde woman stepped into the room, glaring daggers at me. Without breaking her stare she hissed at Emmett and Alice, "How dare you bring a human into this home?! You have no idea what this means now! He will kill her, and she will die in the home of a monster."

"You know the monster has ears and a nose that smells the most delicate thing that ever stepped foot in my home," said a sexy smooth as velvet voice from directly behind me. I was afraid to look behind me, yet I wanted to see what creature that could possibly have this voice.

* * *

**tell me what i should continue with**

remember reviews help me to write review review review or no more writing....... sux for you if you dont review (haha rhyme!)

first 5 to review my sampler get a personal thanking in the next chappie thank you and good night


End file.
